Kenshin, Life or Death
by Laceration-gravity
Summary: Kenshin tells the story of his life, his friend. Then his life plays out before you.
1. Prologe

Prologue.Kenshin's life.  
  
Before I start out with my tale, I am going to tell you of my  
life, that I am. Let me start out by telling you my name. I am  
Humura Kenshin, but most see me as Hitokiri Battosai. Let me  
start at the beginning.  
  
I was known as Shinta in the time before I was Battosai the Man  
Slayer. The sun had just set and the stars were scattered across  
the heavens. My family and I were sitting in our home eating our  
dinner, when outside we heard screams of pain and anguish. My  
father stood up and opened the door. There were bandits taking  
over our village. They were attacking and slaughtering our  
friends and relatives. My father shut the door gradually and  
turned to us with a terrified look on his face. He walked over  
to my mother and looked her in the face. He told her to take me  
and run into the forest. He told her not to stop till she could  
no longer hear the village's screams. My mother scooped me up  
and went to the back door. She twisted around as my father  
grabbed his katana and rushed out the front door to help the  
villagers battle. My mother ran out the back door, tears  
streaming down her face and flowing behind her as she ran. We  
reached the forest but we didn't go as far as father told us to  
go. My mother put me down and fell to her knees weeping into her  
hands. It was at that time we singled out out my father's scream  
mixed with the yells and shouts of the bandits.my father was  
dead. My mother started to sob even harder. I kneeled down  
beside her and she reached out her arms and embraced me as hard  
as she could, almost squeezing the life out of me. She loosened  
her hold as she heard men running down the path towards us. She  
whipped me around to face her and told me to run, run as fast as  
I could and I couldn't stop. I started to run but I turned  
around a little bit after and saw the bandits around my mother  
beating her. I ran back as the leaders arm went up into the air  
to strike my mother again. I jumped on top of my mother,  
shielding her with my body. The leader had a blade.either a  
Kodachi, or a Sabaka I couldn't see it through the tears in my  
eyes. I knew my mother was dead but I didn't want to budge off  
of her.I didn't want them to harm her more. The leader brought  
the blade down on my shoulder slicing a large gash into my skin.  
I grabbed the wound as a pain like I was being burned with a  
white-hot iron pierced my body. The wound throbbed as the leader  
brought the blade up again laughing all the while. Then as the  
blade inches away from my head can down, a young warrior jumped  
from the trees grabbing the blade with his hands in a move that  
looked like lightning. He took the whole group out with one  
swoop of his katana. His looked like a mix of a Kodachi, and a  
Sabaka. He lifted me up to my feet and I gazed down at the  
lifeless body of my mother. I did all my 8-year-old-body could  
think of.I cried. I fell to my knees as I sobbed. The man picked  
me up and hugged me. I buried my face into his silk like samurai  
uniform. He smelled of blood and gunpowder, a smell that's still  
fresh in my mind today. He pulled me away and looked down at me.  
He told me his name was Hiko. Hiko decided to take me in as his  
own. He changed my name to Humura Kenshin as to fit the  
lifestyle I was about to take up. I was going to become a master  
swordsman. I trained under Hiko, but one day I left his side and  
went out on my own. A civil war was raging in Japan at the time  
and I was hired as an assassin. I became one of the most feared  
warriors of the era. I then earned the title Hitokiri Battosai.  
I thought what I was doing was going to help the Meiji era to  
have a peaceful beginning.. I was wrong. I killed hundreds of  
people, the guilty.the innocent. When I realized what I had  
done, I wandered away. That's how I became a Ruroni, a wondering  
samurai. I am such an eloquent man that I want nothing more than  
to live a better life. A life of peace. And to be able to live  
without killing anyone. I believe the only reason I would kill  
is to protect and preserve the life of people who I love dearly.  
I would never have a second thought in giving my life for the  
sake of them. It wasn't until I returned to Hiko to complete my  
training that I realized what I was lacking in myself. To find  
true peace of mind that I've longed for, for so long. It is the  
will to live. Being afraid to die is not enough to protect my  
loved ones and to win a fight. Fighting without a purpose is  
nothing. You might even call it a defeatist attitude. I need to  
learn to value my own life as dearly as I do the lives of  
others. A person who fights with an overwhelming desire to  
survive the battle- the person whose love for life is greater  
than lust for blood, or his thirst for vengeance.  
  
That is my life, and this will be my life forever. I will never  
forget the people and events of my past. To love is to live.and  
to live is to love.that will be my thought on life eternally, as  
long as I exist on this world.I will remain deep in my past.  
  
A.N: Well, that was my first Kenshin story! GO ME! I thought it was pretty good. Well The next Chappy will be up soon. And as my friend ForceOfDarkness087 says: "There is no problem that cannot be solved through the judicious use of high explosives" 


	2. Kenshin's battle

Kenshin Battles Again  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this fic; I just have them locked in my closet. Well.actually Kenshin and Sano aren't locked they go where they please and always come back to me. They follow me to school to. They don't like school.well.neither do I so.yay! I also own the Nendo-Nika group.  
  
Quote of the day #1: I may look stupid but.AH who am I kidding! Quote of the day #2: .And watch me care.. ' Means their thinking " Means their talking * Means random things  
  
"Kenshin? Kenshin where are you?" Cried Kaoru searching through the dojo for the crimson haired samurai. She passed the door to the front yard and poked her head around the frame as she saw a blaze of red hair slip around the corner of the dojo. Kaoru ran to the corner searching for Kenshin and looked around realizing he wasn't there. 'Huh.must have been my imagination.' Kaoru scratched her head heading back into the house, not realizing Kenshin was watching her. He sat on the highest limb of the willow tree. *******************************************************************  
  
'Kaoru-Dono, I need to be alone right now. I need to think.' Kenshin began to immerse himself in his thoughts. 'Before I became a Ruroni, I took hundreds.maybe thousands of lives without mercy. I actually think.I think I ENJOYED it! I didn't realize it was wrong.I thought I was helping the Meiji era to start out peacefully. As Hitokiri I killed whom I wished, and I cant guarantee I wont turn into the Battosai I once was again. I don't want to hurt any of my friends.Yahiko.Sano.Kaoru. I don't deserve to be in this peaceful place.' "All I will bring is trouble!!" Screamed Kenshin. *Ahem* Kenshin looked down to the bottom of the tree and saw Sano leaning up against the tree. "Oh Sano! Hi." Said Kenshin nervously. Sano glanced up at Kenshin. "Thinking about when you were the Battosai again Kenshin?" Questioned Sano sympathetically. 'Sigh,' "Yes.I don't want to hurt anyone." Sano looked down at the ground a wide smirk making it's way across his face. "And you think we care about that Kenshin? Do you think we care if we are in danger around you? Well.WE DON'T! Were friends and friends stick together!" Kenshin smiled and jumped in one graceful motion down from the tree, landing right next to Sano. "You truly think that?" Asked a smiling Kenshin. Sano stood up looking down at Kenshin and placed his hand on Kenshin's shoulder. "Of course! Why would I lie? You're my buddy." Kenshin grabbed Sano in a grateful hug. "Thank you Sano that makes me feel better. That it does." Sano hugged Kenshin back and whispered in his ear that Kaoru was looking for him. Kenshin released Sano and ran into the house to search for Kaoru.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
'Humph! Stupid Kenshin! Where is he?' Thought Kaoru as she plopped herself down on the floor of her bedroom with an exasperated sigh. ' I've been looking for him for almost an hour. Stupid konoyaro!' Kaoru turned around to face the window and stared out into the sky. Kenshin opened Kaoru's door and crept in silently kneeling down next to Kaoru. Kaoru didn't notice Kenshin and silently said his name. "Kenshin.." *Sigh* Kenshin looked over at Kaoru smiling. "Yes Kaoru-Dono? Sano said you were looking for me." Kaoru jumped up blushing furiously at the fact she had not noticed Kenshin and had unmistakably said his name out loud. "Oh yes.. Ummm.I wanted to know if you could help with dinner Kenshin." Replied Kaoru. Kenshin looked at Kaoru and smiled sweetly at her. "Alright Miss. Kaoru. I'll help you that I will. How about I make some rice balls, you like those don't you?" "Yes I would love that very much. Thank you." Kenshin and Kaoru sat and talked for a while. Sano crept up to Kaoru's door and opened a slit in it. He sat and watched them and closed the door, heading outside again.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
'I didn't want to disturb them. I should of. Humph.Oh well.' With that Sano turns and walks to the willow tree. Kenshin looks out Kaoru's window and sees Sano heading out to the tree with a worried look on his face. Kenshin stood up excusing himself from a confused Kaoru. He rushes outside and up to Sano. "Sano? What's the matter?" Questioned Kenshin. Sano looked at Kenshin and pulled a knife and a note out of his pocket. "This is the matter Kenshin." Kenshin stared at the note and read it slowly as to grip the point trying to be put across.  
  
Battosai,  
  
Battosai the Man Slayer, we wish your presence at the Hiko-Yama Bridge at noon tomorrow. If you choose to not come to meet us, we will be forced to find you and kill you and your friends. We will see you tomorrow.  
  
The Nindo-Nika group.  
  
Kenshin looked up at Sano and crumpled the note up. "Sano, I have to go tomorrow that I do. I need to see what these people want with us." Sighed Kenshin. Sano just looked at Kenshin and nodded solemnly. " Alright Kenshin, but I'm coming with you." Sano and Kenshin talked over the note and walked back into the dojo to plan out their trip the next day. As night fell over the land, Kenshin walked out and stared up at the sky. 'Again I am putting my friends in danger.I cant do this to them again. I will go tomorrow and then I will leave the dojo. That is the only thing I can do to protect all my friends. I must leave here that I must.' As Kenshin eyes wandered through the sky a shooting star crossed the moon and reflected in Kenshin's eyes. It reminded him of tomorrow, when he, like the star would leave his friends to protect them from the past of the Battosai.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Konichiwa! Well that's the 1st real chapter of the story. I hope you all liked it. I know it's a little short but hey.what can you do. This is one of my first serious fics so I hope it was serious to you people. Now please review this story to tell me how it was. Thank you very much. Ja ne!  
  
~Hardy~ 


	3. Kenshin and Aoshi

Disclaimer: Well 'gulp' I don't know how to say this... I.... I...I... I CANT SAY IT! Will someone come to my aid and say these dreadful words. "Hardy does NOT own the characters in this fanfic." I just can't bring myself to say it. Though I don't wanna get sued. Oh and I changed the Nindo-Nika group to the Oniwaban group because I wanted Aoshi in the story.so there!  
  
' Means their thinking " Means there talking * Means random things  
  
'Again I am putting my friends in danger.I cant do this to them again. I will go tomorrow and then I will leave the dojo. That is the only thing I can do to protect all my friends. I must leave here that I must.' As Kenshin eyes wandered through the sky a shooting star crossed the moon and reflected in Kenshin's eyes. It reminded him of tomorrow, when he, like the star would leave his friends to protect them from the past of the Battosai.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Kaoru woke the next morning to find Kenshin and Sano sitting in the kitchen sipping tea. Their eyes were narrowed in deep thought and they had strangely somber looks on their faces. "Hello Kenshin, Sano. What's the matter?" Kenshin and Sano continued to sip their tea paying no attention to Kaoru. "Kenshin? Sano?" Kenshin looked up at Kaoru and gave a soft smile. "Sorry Kaoru-Dono, we don't feel much like talking today, that we don't." Kaoru glanced from Kenshin to Sano worriedly. "Oh.. Ok I'll just leave then." Kaoru turned around with a hurt look in her eyes knowing that they were hiding stuff from her.  
  
Sano looked over to Kenshin the glum look fading from his face, and furrowed his eyebrows. " Do you think we should have told the little missy what's going on?" Kenshin glared at Sano. "No Sano, its better off with her not knowing about this. She would want to come along and that's just to dangerous that it is." Kenshin put down his tea and walked outside looking at the sun. "Sano, it appears to be almost noon, we should go that we should." As Kenshin and Sano left Kaoru sat watching them. 'I wonder where they are going...'  
  
The Oniwaban group assembled waiting for the Battosai to show, planning what they were going to do when he did. The leader Aoshi Shinomori sat patiently leaning up against a tree. 'Huh, after so long Battosai, we are finally going to meet again.' Aoshi's bright blue eyes looked up as he heard the sound of footsteps approaching them rapidly. 'Their here..' Kenshin and Sano reached the bridge just as Aoshi did; Kenshin put his arm out in front of Sano to tell him to stay back until he needed him. Sano backed away and Aoshi and Kenshin glared daggers into one another.  
  
"Aoshi, we meet again." Aoshi put his hand on his hip standing casually and responded. "Yes Battosai, only this time, I WILL kill you!" Aoshi's ice blue eyes seemed to stare straight through Kenshin into his soul. Kenshin's hand grazed the sheath of his sword and grasped the sword firmly. Aoshi's hand went for his Kodachi at the same time. They both drew their swords; Kenshin had his blade side down. "Huh, so Battosai... you are not going to try to kill me are you? I suggest you flip the blade of your sword right now before I attack." Sano who had, as Kenshin said stood back until he needed him came forward. "KENSHIN! Flip the blade you know how strong Aoshi is!" Kenshin turned to his friend and made him jump back when he smiled. "I know Sano, I know." Kenshin refused to flip the blade. Aoshi just smirked and got into a fighting stance. "Well then... Prepare to die..BATTOSAI!"  
  
Kenshin's foot slid back as Aoshi's Kadachi hit his reverse blade. Aoshi and Kenshin fought as a certain young girl praying for Kenshin to win hid in the bushes. Kenshin brought his sword up to strike Aoshi, but heard a familiar scream. The Oniwaban group had found Kaoru sitting in the bushes and now had her with a knife to her throat. Kenshin's eyes went wide. 'Kaoru...' This left Kenshin open enough to where the Kadachi sliced into his right shoulder. Kaoru's eyes filled with tears. "KENSHIN!" Kenshin fell to his knees clutching his shoulder. Sano ran to attack Aoshi but got a face full of dirt and a lot of pain as Aoshi's hand connected with his back. The Kadachi was poised over Kenshin's head, ready to kill him. " Now, you will die BATTOSAI THE MANSLAYER!" 'Kaoru...'  
  
TBC.........  
  
A.N: CLIFFHANGER!!! Don't you hate those things? Well I will have the other chappy up soon. I already started to write it so hopefully it will be up soon. Well, until then go enjoy my other stories. Oh yes...and don't forget to review this to. Go R&R my other fics to..mostly InuYasha fics. 


	4. Friends

Disclaimer: I don't.. I don't... I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FIC! There.I said it... Now excuse me while I go cry. Please.'sniff' R&R. Thank you.  
  
Aoshi brought his Kadachi down on Kenshin. Kenshin looked up, realizing he had seconds to live. Kenshin used his speed and as the Kadachi reached his hair he was up and over near Sano. All that was left behind when Aoshi looked down, was a strand of crimson hair.  
  
Sanosuke! Are you alright?" Kenshin questioned. Sano looked up with one eye closed wincing in pain. "Yeah, I'm fine Kenshin. Now, do me a favor, flips the blade and get back to your fight." Answered Sano with his usual smile.  
  
Kaoru looked on as Kenshin stood up walking to Aoshi. The Oniwaban group glared at Kaoru as she stood up tears streaming down her cheeks. She had forgotten that the Oniwaban group was watching her and she started to sprint towards Kenshin. "Kensh-" She was cut off by one of the groups swords striking her in the back. Though it had its sheath on, it took the breath from her lungs. Kenshin turned to the group just as Kaoru fell to the ground in a heap. 'Kaoru..No..' Kenshin thought to himself as the Oniwaban group sat and laughed at Kaoru grimacing in pain. "Ken.. shin.."  
  
Kenshin turned to Aoshi, his eyes filled with hate. "Aoshi.. you and the Oniwaban group will PAY!" Kenshin twisted to grab his sword then turned back to Aoshi. When Aoshi looked at Kenshin, he didn't see the normal violet/blue eyes he was used to. Kenshin's eyes had turned into a bottomless amber pool. His eyes, were no longer a doorway into heaven, they were a portal into the depths of hell.  
  
Aoshi's eyes slanted, and he grinned. His smile was that of a seemingly emotionless bastard, and Kenshin knew that. Aoshi clutched his Kadachi and glared at Kenshin. "So this is the real Battosai. He finally shows his face. Now this should be a good fight." Kenshin got into a fighting stance and attacked Aoshi. Aoshi's Kadachi was good at blocking Kenshin's attacks, but the Battosai..he was different. The Manslayer was a lot stronger, and had so much more anger. The reverse blade fell on Aoshi's shoulder, slicing a deep gash in it. Aoshi's blood stained his white coat red, and he fell to his knees, clutching his shoulder. "So, this is the Battosai. Now...are you going to kill me?"  
  
Sano stumbled over to Kaoru, still feeling the effects of the shot from Aoshi. They watched as Kenshin raised his blade over Aoshi's head. Kaoru's eyes went wide. 'No Kenshin, don't.' As Kenshin's sword came down Kaoru jumped up in horror. "NO KENSHIN! DON'T DO IT!!" Kenshin's blade stopped just over Aoshi's head. He pulled his sword away sliding it in his sheath. "Kaoru, your right..I cant do this." Aoshi looked up in surprise. "You didn't kill me.... WHY BATTOSAI!!!" Kenshin looked down, his eyes back to their normal color, and smiled. It wasn't the hateful smile of the Battosai, it was a smile full of love...Kenshin's smile.  
  
Aoshi looked away from Kenshin. 'Why is he smiling...Why didn't he kill me!!' Aoshi was unable to talk. He was unable to comprehend WHY the Battosai hadn't killed him. Where was the manslayer he had heard about? The real Battosai would have been able to kill him without flinching. Then he looked over at Kaoru. Why did this woman have such an effect on the Battosai? It was just like him and Misao.. NO! He couldn't think of her. Aoshi looked up at Kenshin a smile crossing his face. He pointed over to Kaoru. "So you care for this woman Kenshin?" Kenshin closed his eyes and smiled back. "What makes you think that Mr. Shinomori?" Aoshi stood still holding his shoulder. "Because, if you didn't care for her, I would be dead right now." Kenshin's smile widened. "Your right. I do care for her. She is one of the best friends I could ever ask for. Along with Sanosuke over there." Kenshin looked over at Sano and Kaoru. They stood next to each other staring at Kenshin. Kenshin walked over to them and hugged each of them for giving him the help he needed. Aoshi walked over to Kenshin bowing deeply. As Aoshi stood, Kenshin held out his hand. Aoshi grabbed Kenshin's hand and shook it. They finally understood each other. They two groups parted ways, and who knew... maybe someday they would cross paths again.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: Well, that's the end of this story I guess. I might continue it if people want me to. Right now I'm in the middle of a really funny fic. I'll give you a summary of what it's about.. It's an InuYasha fic, SWIMSUIT COMPITITON!! That's all I'm gonna say right now because I don't wanna spoil it. Well Review now tanky. Ja ne! 


End file.
